TROGDOR!
by INKSPELL'D
Summary: Happy April Fool's Day, everybody! This is a holiday that our luvvable Demimgods will never forget! What is this marvelous thing that will happen, you ask? Click to find what adventures await thee! Dr. Reminder says: Remember to R&R!


**Disclaimer: If I created Greek Mythology/PJATO, I'd make all the gods clean shaven and goddesses less full of themselves. Except for Aphrodite. I don't think anything can change that. And I wouldn't have Zeus shave his beard, cause it's really hard to imagine Zeus without a beard. I didn't create them, though. So I guess my dreams will never come true, even if I wish upon a star…**

**I also don't own **_**TROGDOR!!!**_** by Strong Bad. And you might not get this story if you've never heard that song. So I suggest you like, look it up on Rhapsody or YouTube or something. If you have Guitar Hero II you can buy it. So, you know. Yeah….**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Percy was flying through the air, the wind slicing through his hair, the most fantastic he'd ever felt in weeks—no, months. Percy wasn't thinking about Zeus. He wasn't thinking about Annabeth or Rachel or some stupid prophecy or Nico. He really felt free, attached to nothing at all. But then suddenly he was falling; falling with nothing to catch him, and no water to break his fall. Percy was going to die, but then again he didn't really care; he was in a peaceful place, whether he was in the sky flying or falling.

Zeus caught him. "Percy," he murmured. "Percy! _Percy!_"

Percy didn't really wake up in a cold sweat like most other people say. He really hated waking up in cold sweats, which basically happens whenever he went to sleep. It didn't happen this time, because he sort of liked his dream, minus the part about Zeus, and he for no reason shouting Percy's name. That made him angry at whatever was waking him up. Semi-good dreams were rare for them Demigods.

"Percy! Percy!"

Was he still dreaming? The voice he'd heard didn't sound as deep as Zeus's.

"Goat boy!" Percy heard Tyson exclaim above him. "Why are you here?"

Percy forced himself to sit up, groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "Grover I _swear_ if this isn't as important as you're making it…" He didn't know what to threaten him with, though. Hurting his best friend wasn't on his list of top-ten-things-to-do.

When Percy looked up at him, Grover was out of breath and gasping. The sweat on his face was illuminated by the moon, which Percy thought that maybe Artemis made extra bright tonight just for fun.

"Percy! The gods want us right away! You and Annabeth and Tyson and me! Like, now! Get up!"

That's something that'll get you out of bed in the morning. Tyson and Percy got dressed in five frantic minutes and met everyone at Talia's tree, even though she isn't really a tree anymore. Annabeth must have been as frantic as they were, probably more, because she looked worse than they did. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her shirt a wrinkled mess. But then, Percy could say the same about himself. Minus the ponytail part, of course. None of them spoke as they waited for Chiron, who usually sought them off before any of them went anywhere like this. Only suddenly there was this great flash of white light that only lasted for half a second, but transported the gang of sleep-deprived half-bloods somewhere completely different.

**_ON MT. OLYMPUS_**

All of the gods had serious expressions when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson entered the throne room. Only Apollo had a snickering expression, but Artemis elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Zeus addressed them all and got right to the point.

"Percy, we need you and your friends to go battle a monster. A terrible, terrible monster."

"What monster?" Percy asked, wanting to know everything about it before he ran into another battle completely clueless.

"Trogdoooor!!!"

Zeus's sudden outburst surprised the young heroes. Apollo snickered some more.

"Who's Trogdor?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused because there was no Greek monster _she_ knew of that was named Trogdor. But little did she know…

Zeus said, "Trogdor was a man. Er… I mean, Trogdor was a _dragon_ man. Yeah."

Poseidon interceded, "Well, maybe he was just a dragon, Zeus."

Zeus nodded. "Right. But he was still TROGDOOOR!!!"

Hades suddenly burst out; "TROGDOOOOR!!" then started coughing hysterically.

Apollo couldn't hold it in anymore. He jumped up on his bright, sunny chair and exclaimed, a little too happily, "He's burninating the countryside! Burninating the peasants! Er… citizens! He's burninating all the people in their thatched roof cottages! Uh, I mean, their brick roofed houses/apartments!!"

The Demigods were looking at one another, completely and utterly confused. Suddenly the giant, ornate door burst open behind them, revealing a drunken duo; Aphrodite and Selene coming back from a club. They were fighting and grabbing at each other's hair. Ares, who was bored sitting in his throne of weapons, suddenly perked.

"Whoa, this thing has wicked dueling ladies!" Artemis sent Ares a death glare, but he ignored it. "It's like, squeedly verses meedly over there! Go squeedly! Go squeedly!"

The throne room broke out into chantings of "Go Squeedly!" or "Go Meedly!" until Aphrodite took her purse and hit Selene repeatedly until the moon goddess passed out. Cheers erupted.

"SQUEEDLY WIIIIINS!!!" Ares exclaimed.

By then Grover had feinted, Tyson had been egging on the fight, Annabeth was completely appalled, and Percy was about to explode with laughter.

Zeus cleared his throat to regather everyone's attention. The lights dimmed until there was barely any light. "When all the land's in ruins," he said in a low voice, grabbing a torch that was next to his throne and putting it under his face, "and the burnination has forsaken the countryside, only one guy will remain. My money's on… _Trogdor._"

All of the sudden a window exploded open; a giant green dragon with a muscular man's arm that had a tattoo of an anchor flew in. It screeched something that shook the walls, but the gods seemed unphased. All except for Apollo, who was screeching with laughter. Annabeth screamed, Tyson 'boo'd', Grover woke up, screamed like a girl, and feinted again, and Percy was hiding behind Marduke.

Me: Whoa wait, Marduke!? Why are you here!? I hate you!

Marduke: Aww, man.

Me: Shoo! Nobody likes you! Your mother hates you! Your face is ugly! Get out!

Marduke: :'( -disappears-

Me: Okay. Carry on… -whispers- _ my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done…_

Percy fled behind Tyson after Marduke disappeared. Annabeth, being the smart one, knew there was something wrong with the whole picture. She walked up and reached out her hand to touch Trogdor. But before she could touch him, a giant zipper un zipped and out came… Hades!

"Hi everybody!" Hades exclaimed, and the entire throne room burst into laughter, except for Percy, Annabeth, and Grover (who was still unconscious). Tyson was screaming as the tail of the costume tried to strangle him, but that unzipped too and out came Pan!

"Yes!" Pan exclaimed. "Hello! Happy April Fool's day, kids!"

Grover woke up and screeched, "PAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!", running at the god of wilderness. Pan screamed and ran away, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

The throne room was quieting down, and Poseidon came down to Percy and them, clasping his son's shoulder. He chuckled some.

"Percy," he said, "us gods have been hiding this from you, but now I suppose that you should know for yourself. I've read Rick Riordan's mind, and he says that the side who will win the war that's coming in the fifth book, either our side of the Titan's side, is—"

Another window exploded open. A cry of complaint came from Old Man Jackson (of no relation to Percy), the one member of the maintenance crew of the Empire State building, saying that he'd just washed that window of those pesky little fairies, even though fairies don't exist in Greek mythology, they crashed into the window all the same, and he'd had to clean it up anyway.

Poor Old Man Jackson.

This time, another Trogdor came through the window; only this one was much more real and not made of plush with a giant zipper going down the front. He roared and raged, he raged and roared, set out a jet of flame and cried; "FI FI, WHO DARES DENY THAT TROGDOR IS MY NAME!?" **(AN: Hehe, if you didn't get that, go get the Dragonology Handbook. It's really cool. And yes, I own the Dragonology Handbook. It's very, how the English say, riveting. –curls mustache with fingers-)**

Zeus looked surprised. "Oh crap it's the real Trogdor! It's come to sue us for copyright laws! Everybody out! Ditch the kids!"

All of the gods disappeared, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover alone in the throne room with Trogdor. Percy uncapped Riptide, readying himself to charge. Everyone else geared up their weapons.

Trogdor reared back on his hind legs, and Tyson noticed something.

"He's wearing a horsie-thingy!" Tyson exclaimed, pointing at the giant leather strap that was clasped around the writhing body.

"It's a saddle!" Annabeth pointed out.

"Know-it-all!" Pan's head said, said head poking through a portal of darkness.

**_EXIT PAN_**

Suddenly Trogdor took to the air, and riding him was Helios himself!

Helios flew Trogdor in front of the camera that had been videotaping all of this (for how else would this tale be told?) and waved.

"Happy April Fool's Day, everybody! Ha ha ha!" Helios gave a throaty chuckle and touched his rosy nose. He and Trogdor disappeared in snowflakes.

Percy decided he'd deal with this in the morning. He took off his jacket and put it on the ground, using it as a pillow. Instantly he fell asleep.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yayayayayayayaaaaay! Happy April Fool's day! Get it? It's an AF'sD joke, cause it's not on AF'sD at all!! Hee hee!**

**Actually no. I just procrastinated then forgot then remembered. And here we are!**

**I hope you liked it! And if you believe it was just a waste of your time, then tough elbows. Am I the one that clicked the link that said **_**TROGDOR!!!**_** for you? No I am not. You, my dear Squire, are the one that wasted your own time.**

**Grazie mille in advance for all of your wonderful reviews! Arriverderci!**


End file.
